Peridot Eyes
by Aidolover862
Summary: Katani Himeno has amnesia. According to Aido, he is her lover and husband-to-be. But will her memories return for her to find out the truth? And what about those peridot eyes she remembers? AidoXOCXIchijo R&R!


Zero: So, why am I here?

Me: To tell them I don't own you. Now do it.

Zero: Why should I?

Yuki: Zero please?

Zero: Fine *Eye roll* Aidolover862 does not own Vampire Knight.

A Dream

Katani Himeno woke up drenched in sweat. She began to sob violantly, the memory of her dream terrifying her. Before she even realized what had happened, strong arms wrapped around her and all she could see was soft blonde hair. It has been three days since she had woken up in this man's bed, frightened and confused.

~Flashback~

The auburn haired girl woke up violently. She gazed about in confusion. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and glanced at the blonde man standing before her, his blue eyes piercing hers. As she tried to stand up a sudden wave of dizziness caused her to sink back onto the pillows.

"Easy, Katani, don't strain yourself," the man said, coming up to her. She looked at him, confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are you talking to?" she asked. He glanced at her in alarm as she continued, "And who are you?"

He gently took her hand. His skin was so soft and warm against her palm that she found herself tentatively reaching for his neck and pulling him to her for warmth. His hard muscles grew taut for a second then relaxed as she put her arm around his waist. His face was against her silken neck and he murmured gently against her cold skin.

"I'm talking to you, Katani. Don't you remember me?" he felt her shake her head, "I'm Hanabusa Aido. Katani, we've known each other since we were five. We shared each others first kiss. Don't you remember that?"

"I'm very sorry, I don't remember anything. Hanabusa, I'm frightened. There is nothing in my mind but a blank!" she said. Just then another blonde boy, with eyes the color of peridots, walked in.

"Aido, is Katani awake yet? I need to examine--" he broke off seeing Aido on the girl, "Aido! get off the poor girl! She's probably scared enough as it is!"

"Ichijo, she wanted me to hold her. She felt so cold. And she doesn't remember a thing. Not even me," he said worriedly.

"Can I have another blanket if Hanabusa leaves?" asked Katani.

"Sure, wait here," replied Ichijo and he and Aido left, "She has a

concussion and she was in water for a long time. It will take time for her to

remember anythng at all. And if she gets hit on the head again she could die."

he said grimly.

Meanwhile Katani shivered then fell asleep. There was water everywhere. She couldn't breath. She couldn't see! She screamed and fell off

the bed.

~End Flashback~

Her sobs had subsided, so Hanabusa got ready to release her. But she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hana, wait, please. Cou- could you stay with me? I'm afraid to go

to sleep again," she said softly. He lifted the covers and laid down next to

her. Katani turned to face him and looked at his handsome features. She leaned forward toward his soft lips.

"Katani, are you?" he began and was cut short by her lips. She put her arm around his waist and grabbed his hair.

"Hanabusa, I love you," she gasped and kissed him again. He remained

still for a second, then put an arm around her slender waist and lifted his

other hand to cup her face. He rolled both of them over and his blood hair

covered his eyes. She gasped as a memory surged forward. She grabbed his

face and looked at him.

"H--Hana! I remember us like this before! I can't remember when, but

I remember it!" She said, her eyes were wide with joy. Then she froze under

him. She looked at his eyes and frowned.

"Wait, your eyes are blue. I remember them as being green. His eyes looked like...." she remembered how Ichijo's eyes looked, "like peridots caught

in the clear water. Taku's eyes are that color, and he was very shocked when you were on top of me. What are you up to Hanabusa Aido?"

Aido murmured how she had left to another place and had lovers there.

But Katani shook her head. She pushed Aido off of her and got up. Aido

reached out to help her and she whipped her hand around and scratched him hard. He jerked his hand away. Katani was staring at his hand in fascination. Her hit had drawn blood and she stepped toward it. She took his hand and lifted it to her lips. Katani slowly licked his blood then bit his wrist. Aido

moaned and drew her close. She released him and ran off. As she ran she felt

tears of anger and frustration burn her eyes. Then she bumped into a solid

wall of Ichijo. She fell over and landed on her butt with a soft thump.

"Ouch," she muttered and rubbed her bruised booty.

"Are you all right, Katani?" he asked. He pulled her to her feet and

gave a sheepishly apologetic look.

"I'm fine TK. My butt will just be sore for a little while," she grinned.

Then she leaned forward and looked into his eyes carefully.

"TK, was I suppose to marry you, or Hana?" she asked. She watched

in amazement as he broke down and kissed her hard. He let her go and his

finger traced her lips.

"You were to marry me. I shared your first kiss. I bit you when our

hungers kicked in and I let you bite me. We grew up together and you loved

me. Aido tried to take advantage of you," he explained.

"TK, I am so glad someone is finally truthful," she smiled and hugged

him. He held her back though. He had a serious and grim look on his face.

"First you should know how you lost your memory......

~Flashback/memory~

Katani Himeno, soon to be Katani Ichijo, sat rigid in a chair at

Hanabusa Aido's mansion listening, for the god knows how many time,

of Aido's proposal for marriage. She sighed and took a sip from the cup

of tea in her hand. She put it down and sat back to wait for his energy to

burn down. Aido grasped her hands. He looked at her fiercely and spoke

with a burning passion.

"Katani, please consider my offer. This time I'm serious," he said.

She sighed again and tried to tug her hands away. He held her fiercely and

she felt ice form around their hands.

"You've been serious for the past three years. What makes this any

different?" she asked, "Why would I say yes, Aido? I love Takuma. Please

let me leave."

"NO!" he cried and his ice melted until it was a beautiful ring around

her slender, pale finger. He regained control and pushed a lock of soft auburn

hair off her face. She slapped his hand away and took off the ring.

"Aido, I've, told you time and again, leave me alone if you wont

accept it!" she cried, "Goodbye!" She stormed away. But she heard ice

forming and she turned back to see Aido running after her. She used her

power and looked into his mind. She gasped, as she saw his plan and

began to run to Takuma. She turned back to see how close Aido was,

and ran smack into Takuma. She fell and hit her head on a rock and

blacked out. Takuma watched her roll down the hill and roll into the

water. Aido froze in stunned silence. Takuma ran and grabbed her. She

opened her eyes and breathed his name, then fell into blackness again.

~end Flashback/memory~

"....And that's what happened. It's my fault. If you hadn't run into me,

you wouldn't have lost your memory. ," he finished sorrowfully. She shook her head and kissed him.

"I don't blame you; I blame Aido. I remember now. He wanted to kill you so I would ahve no choice but to marry him. I'm sorry I believed him, TK," she murmured. He smiled and drew a slender gold ring with a large peridot stone

in it, from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Katani's eyes overflowed with tears and they slid down her cheeks as she

hugged him and whispered yes into his ears. Aido looked on with envy.

"I almost had her!" he muttered and walked off as the couple kissed.

He turned back and a slow smile lit his face.

"Of course, I should be happy that Katani is happy. I love you Katani,"

he called. Katani froze and looked at him. She studied the look on his face and

smiled with understanding.

"Love you too Hana!" she replied.


End file.
